Song of the Sea
by Mystery Missy
Summary: When your soulmate sings, you hear their voice in your head. The day you meet, you hear a melody in the air, a special song for only you. Connor always wondered just who his soulmate was since he was a child, that beautiful voice always in his head speaking in a tongue that he didn't know. It wasn't until much later he would meet them, and the music never ended.


It was always early in the morning when her voice roused him from slumber, gentle and soft. He still didn't know what language he spoke, for it was neither english nor his own native tongue.

_Idir ann is idir as_

_Idir thuaidh is idir theas_

_Idir thiar is idir thoir_

_Idir am is idir áit_

_Casann sí dhom_

_Amhrán na farraige_

_Suaimhneach nó ciúin_

_Ag cuardú go damanta_

_Mo ghrá_

Sometimes, he would find himself humming the tune under his breath, careful of the others should they hear him. He didn't know what this voice meant, but he had heard the adults talking about it, and thought it was just something that happened. He wasn't scared of it, no. In fact, he felt connected to it in a way he couldn't describe.

"Ag cuardú go damanta. Mo ghrá." He sang, trying to make the words sound as he had heard.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." A voice called from behind him, startling the child. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Ista. Just, singing." Ratonhnhaké:ton stuttered, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"Uhuh, and where did you learn that song?" Kaniehtí:io asked, unaware of how he could know a song in a tongue she didn't know.

"Well, in my head." He shrugged, believing it not to be such a big deal. Kaniehtí:io thought differently, and knelt down at her son's level, eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of excitement.

"You hear a voice in your head? Does this voice sing to you, Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"Yes, Ista." He nodded, wondering if maybe he was wrong, maybe this wasn't normal. All those thoughts vanished as soon as his mother brought him into a large hug. "Isat, what is it?" He wondered. What was it about this voice.

"That voice is the voice of your soulmate. The one you are destined to be with. If you sing to them, they will hear you just as you hear them."

Soulmate, that word made Ratonhnhaké:ton stomach feel warm, fuzzy, like a rabbit's fur. He still wasn't completely sure what that word meant, but if his mother believed it was something good, then he was sure that he would one day meet this soulmate of his. It was all anyone hoped for.

* * *

She didn't sing the day his village was burned and his mother killed. She couldn't be dead too. He needed to meet her, to ask what that song was about. Ratonhnhaké:ton was cold, numb despite the mound of furs he lay under, never stepping foot near the bonfire. He wouldn't even look at it. He was alone.

"Idir ann is idir as. Idir thuaidh is idir theas. Idir thiar is idir thoir. Idir am is idir áit." Ratonhnhaké:ton sniffed, eyes clouded over with tears. Still no lovely voice to comfort him, no music, nothing to let him know he wasn't alone. Then.

_Casann sí dhom_

_Amhrán na farraige_

_Suaimhneach nó ciúin_

_Ag cuardú go damanta_

_Mo ghrá_

She sang. His soulmate was there. He wasn't alone. He wasn't.

* * *

Her voice still sang to him all the time, and he would sing with her when he was alone. Even when he trained, her voice echoed through his mind, oddly enough, helping to ground him. She would sing different songs, some in her language, some in english. As he grew older, and ventured into the colonies, he had discovered she was speaking a language known as Gaelic, particularly from a land called Ireland. It was across the ocean, but now that he had a ship, he intended to find her one day. At least, after his mission was done.

So far, three of his targets had been dealt with. William Johnson, John Pitcairn, and Thomas Hickey were dead. Though, their deaths did not go unnoticed by the Grandmaster, his father. Somehow, in someway, they called for a truce to hunt down Benjamin Church, who had betrayed the Templar order. In the end, he had been eliminated. And that is what brought the two of them here, once more, Connor wasn't sure how.

They sat in a tavern in the Frontier, neither man feeling particularly chatty. Connor ate his food that sat in front of him, not bothering to look at his father as he did so. He could feel the man's eyes burning into him, yet, he remained passive, ignoring him. Though, it became increasingly hard to do so when his father began to ask him questions.

"Have you anyone at home? A lucky lady?" Haytham questioned, causing Connor to startle and almost choke on his bread.

"What?" He grunted, not wanting to speak about anything personal with his father, who is also his enemy, truce or not.

"Just curious. If you had, I doubt you'd be so uptight."

"Uptight?" Connor sneered.

"Rigid, almost."

"Rigid?"

"Are you just going to parrot me now? Yes, uptight and rigid."

"I am not-" Connor was interrupted by the soothing voice of his soulmate in his mind. It was almost as if she knew when he was angry or sad. Haytham seemed to notice that Connor distracted by something, something he himself couldn't hear, and he had a thought.

"You've a soulmate?" He questioned, a small grin tugging on his lips. He remembered hearing Ziio's voice in his mind when he had first stepped foot on the boat to America. Many people will hear their soulmate's voices when they are older, some when they are younger, but very few as a child.

Connor was startled by the question, as he didn't want his father to get any idea about using his soulmate against him, but, she was in Ireland. If Connor didn't know who she was or where she was, then how would the Templars? Would it be safe to admit it to Haytham? Maybe, maybe it could build up a bit of trust to be honest and say yes, but then not anything more.

"Yes." He replied, her voice still soothing his nerves and all negative thoughts.

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean_

_My Bonnie lies over the sea_

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean_

_Oh bring back my Bonnie to me_

_Bring back, bring back_

_Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_

_Bring back, bring back_

_Bring back my Bonnie to me_

Haytham couldn't help but smile, happy for his son despite himself. A soulmate was sacred, and only a coward would use them to get at their enemy. He just hoped Connor knew he would never dream of bringing harm to his soulmate.

"Any idea who she might be?" He wondered. Connor shook his head.

"She is in Ireland from what I gather. Far from me." And from the Templars, but that went unsaid.

"A tad far from the colonies." Haytham mused, wondering if and when they would meet. It is a rare occasion when one doesn't meet their soulmate. They are left half a person, forever listening to that voice in their head but never meeting the person it belongs to. He doesn't wish that for his son, nor his worst enemy, though that being said, his son is his worst enemy.

* * *

The truce was over, and Washington had betrayed him. Everything he's done, he's done for his people, his village. Now, Kanen'tó:kon was dead by his hand. Connor wasn't a man who cried, but he wept for his lost friend, manipulated by Charles Lee. His bloodied hands held his dear friend who looked up at his with unseeing eyes. As if sensing his pain, she sang to him.

_Hush now, mo stóirín_

_Close your eyes and sleep_

_Waltzing the waves_

_Diving in the deep_

_Stars are shining bright_

_The wind is on the rise_

_Whispering words_

_of long lost lullabies_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

Connor wailed into the night, losing grip on all he held dear.

* * *

Was any of this worth the fight? Was he just their pawn the entire time? Now, his people were gone, all he loved dead. He had nothing left. Even her voice seemed to have left him. He was left in a void of silence, begging for her voice to return. He sang their song, but he heard nothing.

Walking through the Frontier, wanting nothing more than to escape, he sat down at the base of a tree, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the trunk. Suddenly, a beautiful melody filled the air. Eyes bursting open, he looked around for the source, but he found nothing. It was loudest to the east, so he quickly jumped up and began to move towards it.

The music grew louder and louder until it was filling his entire being with its rhythm. Arriving at a cliffside, overlooking the rolling waves of the ocean, he saw a woman standing there. Her hair was as red as fire, loose and billowing in the wind. A dress the color of the sea fluttered around her as she stared off at the water, but it was her voice that enamoured him.

"Idir ann is idir as. Idir thuaidh is idir theas. Idir thiar is idir thoir. Idir am is idir áit. Casann sí dhom. Amhrán na farraige. Suaimhneach nó ciúin. Ag cuardú go damanta. Mo ghrá." It was her. Connor pulled down his hood, slowly walking forward. Opening his mouth, he sang the song he had heard as a child, memorizing it perfectly.

"Idir gaoth is idir tonn. Idir tuilleadh is idir gann. Casann sí dhom. Amhrán na Farraige. Suaimhneach nó ciúin. Ag cuardú go damanta. Idir cósta, idir cléibh. Idir mé is idir mé féin. Tá mé i dtiúin." His voice was soothing, deep, calming. She knew it all too well.

Turning around, she gasped as she saw Connor standing there, the music stopping as soon as their eyes met. Brushing back her hair, she stepped forward, a hand gently reaching out for him.

"Are you…" She began.

"My soulmate." Connor smiled, eyes wide with wonder and love. Reaching out, he took her hand, bringing her close. She was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

"I can't believe it. You're here!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him in a large hug, burying her face in his chest. "I thought I'd never meet you."

"I believed the same, but I'm here now. We are together."

"Yes, we are." She grinned, leaning up and gently kissing Connor. He happily reciprocated, tracing her face with feathered touches.

After everything he has lost, he was never going to lose her. For in that one moment, the world seemed perfect, like nothing bad had happened, and their song, their song was still echoing in his heart.

_Between the here, between the now_

_Between the north, between the south_

_Between the west, between the east_

_Between the time, between the place_

_From the shell_

_A song of the sea_

_Neither quiet nor calm_

_Searching for love again_

_Mo ghrá (My love)_

_Between the winds, between the waves_

_Between the sands, between the shore_

_From the shell_

_A song of the sea_

_Neither quiet nor calm_

_Searching for love again_

_Between the stones, between the storm_

_Between belief, between the sea_

_Tá mé i dtiúin (I am in tune)_


End file.
